Two Visitors
by Awesome Claws
Summary: When two mysterious Saiyan brothers arrive on Earth, they are determined to summon Shenron. Could this be Vegeta and Nappa all over again, or is the real threat what follows them? When a gang of space pirates make their way to Earth, the two brothers must put their dragon ball hunt on hold. OCx18
A/N: Please be aware that ratings are welcome but this is just something I am writing for fun, so don't get all worked up over it; it's not worth it.

Two pods with identical markings fell to Earth at two different locations. The first fell to Nikki Town; landing in a park, missing the playscape (and by extension, children) by a few yards. The second pod fell in a wide field adjacent to a highway. At the playground, the children and parents alike watched the metal sphere at a safe distance. The hatch slowly opened. Out stepped a young man with black hair that was cut into a mohawk. He looked around at the bewildered Earthlings that watched him with awe.

He frowned. "Looks like little Marvel's trajectory was off again." He reached into his pod and pulled out a bright red scouter. He put it to his ear and pressed a button. "Marvel. Come in, Marvel." He said into it.

A voice crackled through the radio, "This is Marvel. Takeda, where are you?" The voice said.

Takeda turned to one of the onlookers, "You!" He called, "What city is this?" The woman just stared at Takeda, saying nothing. Takeda jumped up and landed right in front of her. "I said, what city is this?" Takeda said again, in a firm, but non-threatening voice.

"N-Nikki Town!" The woman blurted out, still in shock.

"Marvel, did you get that?" Takeda said into his scouter.

"I heard. I'm on my way now," Marvel said back. "Over." Marvel was about the same size as Takeda, but his hair was short and his bangs barely passed his eyes, giving him a striking resemblance to Trunks except his hair didn't part in the middle. Marvel started to walk back to his pod, but he suddenly sensed a high power level heading his way.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out, it was Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan landed in front of Marvel and got into a fighting stance. "Are you one of Frieza's goons? I wouldn't think he had any followers left after he died." Tenshinhan said.

Marvel stared at Tenshinhan. "Lord Frieza…is dead?" He asked.

"Yes." Tenshinhan told him.

Marvel started to laugh. "That slimy lizard finally met his maker." He turned and started to walk back to his pod, still chuckling.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tenshinhan demanded, but Marvel didn't even acknowledge him. "I warned you; Dodon Ray!" Tenshinhan said and shot the ray at Marvel. It hit him square in the back. It knocked Marvel onto his knees. He cried out in pain. He stood back up. It the blink of an eye, he flew to Tenshinhan and kneed Tenshinhan in the stomach. Chiaotzu had been watching from afar.

"Tenshinhan!" He yelled. Chiaotzu used his telekinesis and picked up a large boulder and flung it at Marvel. Marvel put up a ki forcefield and the boulder shattered upon hitting it. Marvel smirked, got in his pod and it zoomed up into the sky.

He pressed some buttons into the navigation panel. "Tracking Pod #801 _,"_ The computer beeped. "Pod found _."_ The vessel shot off in the direction of Nikki Town.

Chiaotzu watched the pod as it quickly disappeared over the horizen. He ran to Tenshinhan and shook him awake. Tenshinhan shot up and started coughing.

"What…Who…Who was that?" He sputtered.

"I don't know." Chiaotzu told him.

"He could've killed me, but he didn't," Tenshinhan said.

"Yeah, so?"

"If he had come to destroy the planet like Vegeta and Nappa, he wouldn't have spared you or me. He could also sense my energy." Tenshinhan explained. "Whoever this guy is, I am not sure he's hostile."

Marvel's pod landed with a crash beside Takeda's. Marvel flew to meet Takeda and put on a pale green scouter. "Maybe we should send the pods into orbit. Wouldn't want them getting destroyed." Takeda suggested.

Marvel agreed and they pulled out their remotes and pressed a button. The two pods shot up and vanished into the sky. The cops had arrived and two officers approached the aliens, guns drawn.

"Oh look," Marvel said. "Their first line of defense."

One officer stepped forward. "Y-you have destroyed public property." The cop stuttered nervously.

"You must be joking," Takeda said, and he started to approach the officer.

"D-don't come any closer or I'll fire!" The officer warned.

Takeda paused for a moment then took another step forward.

The officer fired his pistol; the bullet hit Takeda's armor and bounced off, falling to the ground with a "tink". Takeda was unfazed by this. The officers shot at his head and the bullet bounced off once more.

"Step aside," Takeda growled and took another step forward, causing the officers to open fire; the bullets ricocheted of them. Soon, the officers ran out of ammo. Marvel walked forward to stand beside Takeda. He raised his hand and before they could load the next chamber, Marvel fired an energy ball. It barley missed the officers and hit their cruiser, blowing it to smithereens. The cops dropped down and covered their heads. The two visitors flew up and sped off to the west.

"Now that that is out of the way," Marvel said. "Where is Bulma?"

"West City, Capsule Corp." Takeda explained. "Our spy drone could catch the building from a mile away."

"Awesome. Let's get ourselves a dragon radar." Marvel said eagerly.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
